Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds/Trailer transcripts
WARNING: The following page contains with foul languages, PG-13 Version. (only the h and the d (light foul language words) Trailer 1 *20th Century Fox logo appears* *Aliens Pictures logo appears* *Trailer begins at a planet called Mars* Narrator: In the year 2033... The Mars.. A bunch of creatures.. *Shows a five of blasted off of Martian Cylinders to fly* Have launched to Goiky.... *The five Martian Cylinders land to a forest in Goiky at night* *5 days later* *The Objects see five of Martian Cylinders at day* Firey: What the..? Leafy: It looks kind of like this. Donut: (with camera) Alright let's see what we check inside? *The Cylinder opens, the lid fell off and the Martian Invader comes out of the cylinder and starts screech at everyone* *The Objects starts screaming and runs away except Firey and Leafy* Leafy: Oh my god..! *Martians* *Living of Object City see the tripod and it starts horned* *Are* *The Thunderchild and Martian Tripods fighting at war* Snowball: (Off-screen) They're coming! *Invading* Leafy: It wanders of the heat ray.. *The tripod blasted with a heat ray* *Us* MePhone4: Let's get this kick a. *reloads with meepleian shotgun* *The world would be far still* Ruby: (Hiding in the destroyed TLC and sees the tripod as walking for Cake at Stake) *The world had endangered* Tennis Ball: *gets picked up by a tripod* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Chainsaw: TENNIS BALL!!! NOO!!!!! *The world must survive* Apple: No, No, NO! NOOOOO!!!!! Martian Alien: *Eats Apple with a sharp mouth and screech* *The world must be defense* Toilet: They're killing everyone! FREAKING HEAT RAY!!!! *From the writers of The Announcer of Unites and Object Show x Godzilla* Burger: They are came from Mars. David: AW CRAPERIOUSLY?? Heart: No one will believe you. Firey: I have to try. Various Nameless Objects: *running through the city while screaming while blasted by a one tripod with heat-ray* Firey: *heard saying* Everyone will die in their lives. Nickel: OH. That's a good point. No one told me that one, right. *The* Bubble: The dangerous planet where it came from! Blocky: Here was a life of this place. Stapy: Honey! We have to go back! Foldy: What?! Fan: RUN FOR YOUR OWN LIVES! Martian Tripod #3: UUUUUUUULLLLLLLAAAAAAA *War* MePhone5C: Damn you die! *Inside a tripod while using and beams at the martian tripod with a heat ray* Martian Tripod #15: *Get shot in explosion* Flower: Nobody else to die because of me! Firey, Leafy: *running through town while woody running as he screaming* *Of* MePhone4S: I'll be back... Young Leafy: Father! Jetpack: Ready?! MePhone5S: *Deploys a cannon in the Thunderchild* UZI: FIRE!! MePhoneSE and MePhone5S: *Shoots at a tripod with cannon in Thunderchild* *The* Soup, Pin, Snowball, CD: *on Tripod's destroyed body* Liy: This is a last of thing! Bomby: THE TRIPOD DEPLOY MY FUSE!!! Bomb: *Sees the Tripod* Uh oh. CD: GO!!!!!!! Various Objects: *Running through a caves while chasing by a bunch of martian aliens* Martian Tripod #19: *Climbs on mountain* Martian Tripod #15: *Picks Leafy up* Leafy: AAAAHHHHH!!!!! Firey: No! No! NOO!!! NOO!!!!! *Worlds* MePhone4S: We need a new weapons... Together... Various Objects: *Using a gun-like heat-rays* Martian Alien #6: *Screeches loudly* Various Objects: *Shooting bunch of martian aliens with a gun-lie heat rays* *Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds* Trailer 2 *20th Century Fox logo appears* *Aliens Pictures logo appears* *Trailer begins at a planet called Earth* Announcer: (In News) The Martian Cylinder has landed in forest of deep, It was from Mars. Once this before all. It was a mysterious object where it came from. *The Objects sees five of Martian Cylinders at day* Firey: What the..? OJ: What the hell is that? Leafy: It looks kind of like this. Donut: (with camera) Alright let's see what we check inside? *The Cylinder opens, the lid fell off and the Martian Invader comes out of the cylinder* Firey: Sweet mother of god.. *The Martian Invader starts screech at everyone* *The Eve of The War has begins* Cherries: (Off-screen) It was known by the alien creatures with their machines! Martian Tripods: *Walking at the hills at dusk* *Living of Object City see the tripod and it starts horned* Martian Tripod #1: ''UUUUUUUULLLLLLLAAAAAAA ''*Starts beams at one of a living object city with heat ray* *They are Coming* Flower: (Off-screen) My mother said the universe that we're taking. Firey, Leafy: *Hides in the building and sees the one tripod walking through the city* MePhone4: We have a new weaponry battleships called.. Meepleian Thunderchilds. Various Objects: *Hears a Tripod's horn and look back at the tripod* MePhone4: GET INSIDE!!!! Various Objects: *Running to inside of Thunderchild while screaming* *The War has Started* Martians Tripods (5x): *Walking in the ocean front of the Thunderchild* Leafy: Crap... MePhone4: Let's get this kick A. *The War has Invasion* Heart: No one will believe you. Firey: I have to try. Martian Tripod #19: *Climbs on mountain* Leafy: It wanders of the heat ray.. Burger: They are came from Mars. David: AW CRAPERIOUSLY?? Bubble: The dangerous planet where it came from! Blocky: Here was a life of this place. *The Martians Arrived* Martian Tripod #9: ''UUUUUUUULLLLLLLAAAAAAA ''*Beams at one of a Thunderchild Cannon* Jetpack: Ready?! MePhone5S: *Deploys a cannon in the Thunderchild* UZI: FIRE!! MePhoneSE, MePhone5S: *Shoots at a tripod with cannon in Thunderchild* Martian Tripod #15: *Get shot in explosion* *They Must Save Their World* Firey: HEY!!!!! *Throws grenade and grenade explodes at tripod with invisible shield* Martian Tripod #15: *Look back at Firey and comes closer at him with it's head* *They are Coming* MePhone4S: *Starts shooting at Martian Tripod with Ultra vulcan gun-like Heat ray* Come on! You son of a idiot! *The Invasion* *Martian Invader jumped out of Cylinder* *Has begun* Leafy: All we know to do of flashback. Various Objects: *Flashbacks* Various Young Objects: *Hides in TLC and sees small Martian Tripod* Young Ruby: Are they gone? Young Firey: No. Young Leafy: It's coming. Various Objects: * Ends Flashback* Firey: Martians. *The New War* MePhone5C: Damn you die! *Inside a tripod while using and beams at the martian tripod with a heat ray* Martian Tripod #15: *Get shot in explosion* Snowball: One tripod down! *Has The War* Flower: Nobody else to die because of me! Firey, Leafy: *running through town while woody running as he screaming* *Of* Liy: This is a last of thing! Stapy: Honey! We have to go back! Foldy: What?! Firey: *Yells at Leafy as little far* GO!!!!!!!! Martian Tripod #5: *Falls and dies into ocean while got shot by a cannon of Thunderchild* Martian Giant Wing: *Flys to Goiky* *The Worlds* MePad: What if as we know it? ... MePhone4: Together.. *Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds* Final Trailer (Trailer 3) *20th Century Fox logo appears* *Aliens Pictures logo appears* * Cut to a desert* Firey: Stanger things have happened here recently... *Cut to Goiky* Firey: Things aren't as they seem now, and everyone is fearing it. *Cut to the Thunderchild fighting scene* Firey: I have never seen anything like this. *Cut to the forest* Firey: Everything was fine. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. *Cut to the forest* Firey: My entire life was normal... *Cut to black* Firey: Until they came. *Cut to Cylinder Scene* Donut: (with camera) Alright let's see. Should what we check inside? *The Cylinder opens, the lid fell off and the Martian Invader comes out of the cylinder* Firey: Sweet mother of god.. *A War Begins...* Firey: What the..? OJ: What the hell is that? *A War Invades...* Leafy: It wanders of the heat ray.. Burger: They are came from Mars. David: AW CRAPERIOUSLY?? *This is...* Lightbulb: OMGA, What is these? Keemstar: What are those?! *Jacknjellify’s* Stapy: It’s making a weird, uwwwaa, sound. MePhone4: Lets get this kick a. *War* Eraser: Witch is?! *Of* Picture: ... *The Worlds* MePad: What if as we know it... ... MePhone4: Together. *Jacknjellify’s War of The Worlds* New Trailer (Trailer 4) *Paramount logo appears* *JacknJellify Studios logo appears* *Aliens Pictures logo appears* *Cut to Mars as they fired Cylinders to Earth* Firey: Strange things have happened here recently... Firey: What the..? Leafy: It looks kind of like this. Donut: (with camera) Alright let's see. Should we check inside? *The Cylinder opens, the lid fell off and the Martian Invader comes out of the cylinder and starts to screech at everyone* *The Objects start screaming and run away except Firey and Leafy* Leafy: Oh my god..! *The Invasion* Baby Bottle: I-I can't fight these things! *cries* *Has begun* Firey: HEY!!! *Firey throws grenade at Martian Tripod but it deflected* Bandana: Arrrrr, Tripods must die! Tripods must die! Tripods must die! Watering Can: Hey, Martians! Let go of that human thing! Human Popsicley: Hey, let me go! Humans can be endangered too!Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)